Ello Ahm Kai
by kittylover529
Summary: Theres a girl who everyone likes in sector V, especially Wally...who is this girl and why does Kuki think she has so feirce competition...when she has nothing to worry about at all?
1. Who is SHE!

"Hey! Numbuh Four! Why don't you ever go to the carnival?" Hoagie asked me. I looked down and sniffled a little "I…er…she…you… I… no… because….I…neva mind…"" I took a deep breath.

"Do any a ya rememba Koala? But she hated being called an animal so we called her a lot of names? Kai being one of them…" I asked cringing. Then nodded and Kuki shook her head "Who's _Kai?_" she growled…why'd she growl? Kai was the nicest girl ever! Well probably…

"Kai…she was…uh…she was a sweetie!" I looked down sadly. "She was like my best friend…" Abby sighed. "'She sure was sweetheart…" Hoagie smiled slightly. "She was the nicest person in the world!" Nigel agreed.

"WHAT?" Kuki hissed at us. "Huh?" I looked at her very confused. "WHO IS **KAI**?" she screamed, we all knew she had a temper but…woah!

"Kai was so nice!" Hoagie gulped. "She was…not a fighter…but one of the most memorable operatives… to us…" Nigel sniffled. "She had every rainbow monkey ever made!" Abby laughed. I looked at Kuki quickly after that…that tore it… "KAI?" Kuki screamed appalled.

"Well…she…I…Lemme tell ya a story." I sighed.

-_Flashback and explaination_-

"_Wally? Can we go on the Rocket Coaster?" Kai asked excited. "Sure…" I laughed "You know I can't say no to you!". Kai smiled "I know!" she giggled and started skipping to the Rocket Coaster._

_Once we were there she looked the Rocket Coaster up and down, "Uh…Bee? Maybe…maybe I don't want to go on the Rocket Coaster!" Kai squeaked in fear. "Kai…" I said firmly._

"_B-but Wally! It's b-big! And s-scary!" she pointed to the top of the Rocket Coaster. "Kai…don't be scared…you know if you don't go on it yull be sorry later!" I told her, she narrowed her eyes at me and sighed._

"_Why do you have to be right now? Out of all times?" Kai groaned. "Eh…it was bound to happen!" I laughed. "I know…" she sighed "But why does it have to happen now?" Kai complained. "I donno now quit stalling!" I grabbed her hand and walked to the entrance of the Rocket Coaster._

"_N-NO! Wally!" Kai screamed, trying to loosen my grip. I smiled at her reassuringly and walked up to the Rocket Coaster entrance. "You're safe…" I gave her a hug and she frowned "Wait! Does that mean…" she smiled._

"_Yup…I'll buy you a…" I gagged "Rainbow Monkey…" "Which one?" she quizzed. "The…orange I love you…monkey…"_

_-Flashback Inturrupted-_

"WHAT? THERE'S NO SUCH MONKEY!" Kuki screamed. "It was a limited edition." I explained.

_-Flashback Continued-_

_So we went on the Rocket Coaster and she loved it, then I got her an orange I love you rainbow monkey! Then she wanted to go on the Ferris wheel!_

"_Sure…lemme use the bathroom first!" I went to the bathroom…when I came back…she…she was…gone. I looked everywhere…_

_-Flashback End-_

"What happened to her? And why'd she call you Bee?" Kuki asked in a monotone voice, I'd bet she didn't care, and that kinda hurt…

"Bee from Walla-bee…and… W-well then the next week in the paper…they-they found a little girl no older than 5 run over…in the-in the street…" I gulped and felt hot tears drip out of my eyes.

_**Kuki's POV**_

"She was 7, she was smaller than Wally, so could be confused with 5, and she was a dear friend to us all…" Abby's voice cracking at the end. "She was Numbuh 6 not to be confused with _honorary_ Numbuh 6, Bradley the skunk! Her lucky number was 6 so she chose Numbuh 6." Nigel explained.

"What did she look like?" I cleared my throat "Was she pretty? For…a for a 7 year old?" I looked at them. "She was… well shaped…" Hoagie looked at Wally. "She was like, Hoagie…" Wally explained.

"Ah…I see." I couldn't help but smile…little miss perfect isn't so perfect anymore huh? "She was when she was like 5 then…" Hoagie's voice trailed off.

"She seems…nice…" I lied she seems TERRIBLE! Wally's like in love with a dead girl! Wait I…I gulped no I'm just jealous….aren't I? But if she came back from the dead then I doubt we'd be friends…she seems…I donno but I just don't think…I sighed. Look if you're up in heaven _Kai_ I'm sorry okay? But I can't help but hate you…

You have a special place in all my friends hearts, you're the nicest person ever. You just weren't physically attractive but in every other way you were! I envy you so much! You have my friends hearts…you have _Wally's_ heart. You have every rainbow monkey! You're perfect!

"Kuki?" Abby asked me, making me snap out of my thoughts. "Yes?" I looked at her warmly. "Someone knocked on the door then no one was there." she said. "Uh…okay?" I kinda asked who cares about some person who ding dong ditches?

"Girl! Are you with us? Or in space?" Abby asked me seriously. "I-I don't know!" I screamed. "What's eating her?" I heard Wally whisper to Hoagie…that is **IT!**

"WHO IS THIS KAI? WHY IS SHE SO PERFECT? AND WHY DO ALL OF YOU LIKE HER MORE THAN ME?" I screamed and started crying historically. "We knew her before you, you didn't have a chance to know her! Kuki! She was my best friend! I can't just forget her!" Abby screamed at me in anger shedding a tear in the process.

"Kuki…she stole all of our hearts and we all loved her! Why are you so bitter about her? SHE'S DEAD!" Nigel wiped his eye "SHE WAS ALL OF OUR SISTER! Not biologically of course but in the heart! We were linked…and when she…passed, a part of us went with her! It's corny…but it's more than true!" Nigel wiped his eye again.

"Kuki…I'm not going to yell at you…but I am disappointed in you. Okay I understand I'm not your dad but think of how we feel… Yeah! Think of how her …death…affected us! And how we still have to live today with that empty feeling in the back of our heads! For a long time we all thought it was **our** fault in one way or another. It took us a very long time just to understand that it wasn't anyone's fault! But it still comes down on us whenever we hear of death…" Hoagie looked at me, tears ready to fall.

"Just I know you don't mean to but stop just thinking of yourself! You didn't know her try to stop judging her…" Hoagie whispered. I looked over at Wally and only saw his head down and heard a muffled cry.

I heard the doorbell ring… now I heard it that time! Oh great will it just be another ding dong ditcher? Abby got up and walked to the door, she's always the adult figure along with Nigel…EW! Nigel and Abby mom and dad? No!

I looked at the doorway that Abby left from at least an hour ago! Everyone joined her by the time I decided to go out…I saw them huddled around a shady figure…no.

I ran toward them and told them to make room! They did…and I saw a really pretty dirty blond girl with long hair and she has the greatest green eyes I've ever seen… well maybe not _greatest_. I looked at Wally, he was smiling so much…that can only mean one thing. It's impossible! What are the odds? We were just talking about her and now?

"'Ello! Ah'm… " she sighed "Koala! A pleasa ta meet ya!" she smiled and stuck out her hand, she has an Australian accent. "Hi…I'm Kuki…" I looked at her in awe, she's…Kai?

_**Wally's POV**_

Finally my sister's back…

_First of all thanks to WalkingAlong Wally's sister has a name! I was going with Janie but I wanted it more Australian with Wallabee (spelled wrong but it's a name!) Joey, and Janie? Nah…so that's just what she gave me! And thank you…she'll probably go by Kayla but I was going to do Koa then Kai is a name so… ;D_

_Yeah it's just like Wally for not wondering __**Why**__ or __**How**__…but I would be…Okay I think I'm going to make another chapter saying how Janie is here…and stuff…I'm so sorry for making Kuki the bad guy but hey! What would you do if you find out all your friends tell you about this mysterious girl your crush (or true love) loved? Oh and not knowing that she's actually one of their sisters!_

_Kit Kat…I wanna cookie don't you?_


	2. Finally Meeting Joey

"Kai?" I whispered, not believing what I was seeing, or not wanting to believe it. I looked at her, she defiantly did _not_ look like Hoagie…

"Ello tha Kuki! Ah'm Koala! But please call meh Kai!" she smiled and stuck out her hand. I bit my lip, she seems really nice and…I gulped and put on my best fake smile "Hey Kai…so you know these guys….?" I asked looking down.

"Why yes! Nye, Hoags, Bay, or excuse meh Bee, and Abbs!" she looked at all of them lovingly. Then they all went in the living room to 'catch up' I was just left in the dark hearing 'oh I've missed you!' 'long time no see!' 'I love ya guys!' I looked at them and growled quietly.

"Kuki! Why don'ch ya come in ta the convasation? Ah'd sure like ta know ya bettuh!" Kai smiled at me…I looked up at her and pursed my lips. "Sure…"

"What…how do you know all of these guys?" I asked her trying to get off on a better note. "Ah've only known them since Ah was born! Ah'm the the youngest! Er…I _was_…." She looked at me "When's ya bithday?" she asked. "Erm…November 12…" I mumbled.

"Ah…mah's July 17th!" she grinned at me. I looked at her intensely "How come you aren't dead?" I asked her, starting to realize I've been a meanie!

"It's complehcated…Hoagie saved my life!" she grinned and looked at him…who was blushing, probably because Abby was looking at him… "He made a time machine! It was put in a watch…this guy kidnapped me…who knows what would have happened…" she shuddered, I did too.

"But I used it then I was trapped in the future! Which really ROCKED! Everything went green and flying cars and Sally and Shirley and Hoagie the third! Just kidding…but yeah it was awesome…I stayed because Hoagie's son fixed it but frankly I'm not responsible…it kept breaking!" Kai complained, we all laughed.

"So…good to have ya back!" Wally grinned and I looked down…painfully… "It's good to be back…bro!" Kai giggled. Oh they're so close they call each other 'bro' and 'sis'!

"I'm so sorry I missed Joey's birth!" she sniffled and looked down. "He's a pretty awesome kid!" Wally laughed. "How's mom and dad?" she asked. "Oh ya know…old!" Wally told her, she laughed. "I can't wait to see my baby brother! I bet he can beat you in dodge ball!" Kai grinned.

"You'd win that bet!" Abby laughed. "So…Joey's my baby brother?" Kai grinned…then frowned "Mom and Dad are gonna be so surprised I'm back…I'll still be the baby won't I?" Kai sighed.

"Wait…you're brother and sister?!" I gawked at them as they nodded like I was an idiot…which I probably am for not figuring it out! The voices, the hair, the eyes!

"Yeah so you have to start school soon!" Nigel grinned. "Oh Shilgnoff!" she groaned "Oh…uh…Oh darn! Future thing…" she laughed at our facial expressions… "Say another one!" Hoagie piped.

"Clignerf! Means cool!" she laughed at us again…

-An Hour Later…Kai's POV-

"Who's this?" Kanga Beatles asked her son. "Mum…this is…K…" she cut Wally off… "KOALA?!" I grinned, even though she used my name I hate… "Maw!" I clung to her arm like I always did…

"What happened?!" she asked me. "Mum! I got amnesia! And I lived in an orphanage! And then I remembered cause I saw Wally when we were outside once then I remembered **everything!** And here I am!" I grinned.

"You're so pretty!" she cooed…yup me is still little baby Kayla… "Why…Kaylie?! Is at you?!" …Dad! "Daddy!" I hugged him… "Can I see baby Joey?" I asked them. "Anything you want Sweetie!" Mum said.

Wally ran up the stairs, I ran after him. He ran up more and more stairs…I'm starting to hate this huge house! Finally we were running down a hallway and Wally abruptly stopped in front of a door painted baby blue…this is it…I'll see my baby brother…

"I've seen him in the future…he looks like you!" I smiled, Wally blushed then opened the door…I saw I giant room…then I saw a crib next to the window…I gulped and bit my lip.

I walked up to the crib and peeked inside. "He's so adorable!" I cooed. His eyes suddenly opened, he looked up at me and Wally "Kai…" I dropped my jaw…did he remember from the future?

He put his warm palm on my cheek and grinned "Kala!"

* * *

_Well…wow! Chapter one is finished and chapter two is too (It's short though…) should this be the end? I think so…maybe…I like Kai…I love most of my OC's!_

_Kit Kat~ Possibly OVER AND OUT!_


	3. I Have To Go Back

I looked at him for a few minutes in silence. "He said your name…" Wally whispered, breaking the silence. I smacked him on the back of the head "No duh! Genius…" I rolled my eyes playfully at him.

"Kala!" Joey said again. "Joey!" I kissed his head, "Jomo!" I laughed. Wally looked at us "D-do you…know each other?!" he gawked at us. "Well yeeaaahh!" I laughed, then realized what happened.

"Did…was he adopted?" I whispered, I don't believe this! This isn't possible! "Yeah! Well…he's like my fifth cousin 7 times removed!" Wally laughed, then stopped when he realized I didn't laugh with him.

"Wally! This is absolutely NOT a laughing matter!" I started breathing heavily. "Sis! Sis! Chill out!" Wally pat me on the back. "Okay…" I sighed.

"Kay…what happened?" Wally looked at me not understanding the circumstances! "N…" I cleared my throat "Nothing…nothing! I guess I'm just…hungry! Yeah hungry!" I lied.

I am so bad at lying! I guess that means he's a good actor! We're complete opposites! No shock right? I looked at Wally and sighed "Let's go to the tree house…" I took his hand and ran.

I burst through the door and received many strange looks from my old team…or current team… "I…Joey…he…" I panted. Wally came in through the door and looked at me.

I gulped how exactly am I gonna say this?! I tried to catch my breath first but everyone was looking at me! SO I had to do _something_!

"You know Joey right?" I asked trying to catch my breath. "Yeah sure, of course we do!" Hoagie exclaimed. "Why?" Nigel asked looking at me in a _no this can't be happening_ look…face…whatever! Wait a second…he understood?

"Joey… he's not Wally's brother…" I told them and Hoagie just rolled his eyes. "Er…yeah he's adopted…" Abby looked at me concerned. "But he's related to Wally…" I added. "Yeah they're…distant cousins…" Hoagie mumbled.

Isn't he supposed to be the smart one!? I looked at him "Not in the way you think though…" I looked around to see what they thought about that, they looked fine, except Nigel still. I sighed.

"What's up?" Wally looked at me concerned. "He _is _related to you…" I whispered and started crying. This is so…so difficult! Why? Why is this so difficult?!

"Koala? _How _is he related to me? Cousins right?" he looked at me knowing it wasn't going to be good. He pat me on the back like he used to."Try nephew…" I gulped no one seemed to hear me, "I **have** to get back to the future!" I screamed to him. "W-why?! You-you **just** got here!" Wally looked at me teary.

"Wally…I love you! You're my brother! But he's not…" I pointed to Joey. "Well…who is he?" Wally poked him, 'Joey' giggled. "He's…in twenty years…" I mumbled "my son…"

_Okay WalkingAlong got me to write one (or more) chapter(s) longer…as you could see I altered it a little, Wally and Kai are twinsies! Yeah yeah she's 10 no she did not have Joey as some nine year old! Yeah….is that possible?!(shrugs) But she did have him as a like 30 year old! So I always thought Joey was so CUTE! And so special so yeah…_

_Sorry it's short… Okay now Nigel…how exactly did he know? And How did Joey get there? Well…I don't exactly know yet…I'm telling ya! Just write as ya go! That's what I do!_

_Kit Kat-ps I had a cookie_


	4. Back Where I Belong That is

_Me no own Knd! Swearsies!_

"Wait…WHAT?!" Wally snapped, unintentionally I'm guessing "How does that make sense?!" Kuki screamed. "Well once the second time machine was made I kinda" I blushed "travel through time a little. The time I was in I was there! I was 27!" I giggled.

"What about the whole idea of you like turning into oblivion?" Hoagie asked. "Totally false!" I sneered. "What about us?" Abby asked suddenly.

I frowned "Wh-what do you mean?" I asked trying to keep my voice steady. "I mean" Abby gulped. "Are we like old?" Kuki interrupted, you know I really think she's trying to come around to me!

"Well of course you're old!" I laughed, rolling my eyes. "No!" Kuki giggled "I mean are we…mean? Being adults and all!" Kuki shrugged, I could see her trying to keep cool. "Well" I looked at their scared expressions "No! How could you think you'd ever go bad?!" I laughed.

A lot of laughs, shrugs, and goofy smiles went around. Suddenly Kuki burst into tears "Kuki?" my bother tapped her shoulder "Kuki? What's wrong?" he whispered. "Kao- Koal-Kai!" she cried.

I felt curious eyes on me. I looked down sadly, really? I thought Kuki was coming around! "I'm sorry." I mumbled, wondering what I was apologizing. Kuki looked up and wiped her eyes "What? No! I'm sad because you're… leaving." She whispered.

My jaw unintentionally, dropped. My eyes brimmed with tears "Really?" I whispered. Kuki nodded "We were **just** all sad and depressed and…now if you leave then we can't cheer up like-" Kuki paused and looked at my face "What?" she whispered.

I shook my head "No. You guys!" I looked around at each face and smiled sadly "you guys can do so much! I've been gone for so long! I haven't been updated on what happened the last kajillion years! I don't know what you guys have been through but I know you have been through a lot!" I cleared my throat.

"You'll be through a lot more! Just without me. Kuki will take my place! She's a great girl-" I smiled and got cut off by Abby. "Yeah we've been through a lot without you and I think I speak for all of us saying we don't want to go through that again! Kuki can't replace you! No one can Kai, you're one of us and you always will be." Abby said tears starting to seep out of her familiar brown eyes.

"I love you guys! I love you with all my heart and more you know that! But I belong in the future will your kids and Joey and-" I got cut off once again. "They got 5 years with you! Come on please!" Nigel pled in a scratchy voice.

"I need to be with Sally and Shirley and Sam and-" I slapped a hand over my mouth. I saw Hoagie gulp "Who are they? Our _replacements_?" he spat angrily. "No! How could you even bear to think that!? They're erm…p-people." I looked away quickly "Look! A camera!" I screamed and ran over to it.

I walked back with the small digital camera in my hands. "Abby this is yours." I stated simply. "How'd you know girl?" Abby asked grinning. "It's blue and white!" I explained, that was enough. "But, her colors are blue and _red._" Kuki said looking at Abby.

"Oh, I suppose you're right! But when I left you didn't have this stylish hat!" I giggled and tapped the brim of her hat. "See! Where would we be without you and your ability to cheer us up?! How did we live without you?!" Kuki exclaimed dramatically.

I giggled, then it started coming to me "I-you lived fine, happily without me! But how is older me handling loosing Jo?!" I asked worriedly. "How would mom and dad handle it?" Wally asked coolly. "They'll have you! Oh..I see your dilemma. No, I'll say I'm going to Japan! My teacher's shipping me! They have a short memory they'll forget!" I smiled at my well thought out plan.

I frowned when I saw everyone still looked sad "What's up?" I asked quickly, like I used to. "_We_ won't forget though!" Hoagie said sadly looking down. "I'm sorry! But I guess when I was time traveling I was touching Joey! I didn't mean to do anything wrong!" I said trying to switch the subject.

"Is it true?!" Fanny ran out from a C.O.O.L.B.U.S. and hugged me. "You're really back?!" Fanny screamed happily. I looked at Hoagie with a painful expression saying 'you called _her_?' she was one of my best friends…

Hoagie looked away, that can only mean. More people started arriving. Geeze! Since when was I popular here?! Patton? Rachie? Ginny…I mean Virginia? Bart? Herb, Herbie? Or should I say Basil! Mary Lou? Where's Maurice?

"Oh hello Harvey." I said in a low voice and narrowed my eyes at him. "Did you get prettier without me?" Harvey asked in a squeaky annoying voice. I smiled sarcastically "I didn't _think_ so!" I said through grit teeth.

Harvey looked up at me squinty eyed. "Stop looking at me like that!" I screamed throwing my hands up into the air. Harvey opened his mouth, before he could utter a word I was outta there!

I looked around and shed a tear seeing all of my old friends in one house. Hum if this is still like it was when I left I…I pushed a button and a microphone came out. "Hello?" I said and tapped it lightly.

I looked out to the crowd and smiled sadly. "I'm so glad to see you all again." I choked out "But I-I have to go." I said in a choked voice "Back to where I be-belong back to the future." I whispered.

A round of 'what's' and 'you don't mean…' and 'now it all makes sense!' and even a 'pft! I knew it all a long!'. I smiled sadly and ran out of the room, knowing I was going to cry at any second.

I sniffled as I passed blurry blobs that I think were people and ran to my old room. I felt tears stream out and I heard footsteps follow me there.

_Yeah yeah! I know about the whole idea of like Kai turning to oblivion would make sense according to Op. F.U.T.U.R.E. but ya know what?! That would mess it all up!_

_I just realized! Nigel joined the team last! Whoopsies! Kai cries a lot…she's a softie! Unlike her bro Mr. Toughie! I make stuff up as I go so please don't blame me if there are things that are like wrong facts and different things I already said._

_Any questions? I'll answer them in my story! Sorry it took so long to update-XP bad kitty…_

_PEACE~ Kit Kat_


	5. Futures and Husbands

I don't care who's following me right now okay? I just want to go to sleep and wake up to find out this was a dream, actually I don't. This has been amazing seeing them all again but I-I can't stay!

I wiped my eyes with my sweatshirt and turned around, oh geeze it was Harvey!

"Oh geeze listen kiddo I don't have time for you right now!" I said in a low voice. He opened his mouth as if to object then he sighed "Why do you have to go back to the future?" he asked, weirdly enough it wasn't so squeaky, maybe this kid did grow up a little over the time I was gone.

I bit my lip and began walking to my old room again. He looked down sadly "Look I know I'm annoying but-" he paused "I like you, obviously." He blushed. "Your point?" I hope that didn't sound _too_ snobbish.

He gulped "My point is I've always liked you and" he stopped looking at my room, the room had one wall as a window looking outside, tinted of course, another wall was a mirror, another was one you could stick to , seriously! You could literally walk up the wall, special 2x4 technology, Hoagie made it for me for my 5th birthday.

I felt a wave of sadness pass through me, the last wall was the wall my TV was against and a fireplace and a piano, it was just painted orange. I looked around at the memories and fell back on my bed, it was super bouncy if I remember correctly.

I bit my tongue to keep from crying. Look at our old pictures! Us eating our favorite flavors of ice cream, us in the tree house with our favorite things, us wearing each other's clothes and a whole lot more. Then there was our-

"I've always liked you and if you know the person you like might go somewhere and you know you'll never see them again. I need to ask at least why you're leaving." Harvey said snapping me out of my thoughts. Honestly I didn't follow all of his little speech, but it touched me just the same.

"Well…I've lived in the future for half your life you've lived on without me!"I gulped "you all have." I whispered, just realizing how unimportant I am right now.

Harvey stared at me "I know that face I've seen it on Lee and Sonya a bunch of times! You **are** important! We all still have a piece in our hearts that **still** ache from thinking you died!" he shouted, in a pained voice.

I raised an eyebrow "You?" he blushed and shrugged. "Listen I know you guys all will miss me and stuff…" I said trying to be strong, for the both of us I mean! "But I'm not needed here, not anymore! I've done my duty and…and now all I am… is a memory." That was the hardest sentence I've ever said in my life.

"You had Joey right? He's your son?" Harvey asked softly, it still made me jump, I mean it was so quiet and er never mind. "Uh yeah." I looked at Harvey, he looks so innocent!

"Well uh who's the dad?" he asked tilting his head, I could tell he's been thinking about it. I opened my mouth to gloat then snapped it closed "I-I don't know." I lied looking at the ground.

I made myself look up and tried to switch topic "So uh yeah you guys all have a crack in your hearts? Well it's mending everyday right? So soon it'll be all good and you guys will all be happidy doo dah! While I'm in the future." I huffed gabbing an old picture of all our friends.

Harvey looked up at me and he looked…kinda confused and furious mixed together! Harvey looked straight into my eyes "No we won't! It was hard enough losing you once and I really don't want to go through that again! Please just don't go please? Come on!"

I blinked "I have to!" I whispered looking at my shoes "Tell me to do anything else just I can't stay here!" Harvey gulped "Fine how about you have to answer some questions for me!"

I smiled "Okay! But wait, this could alter the future!" I complained, then I saw the look on his face and sighed "Okay. Ask me anything, I promise to answer it truthfully."

"Uh who marries who?"

"Kuki marries Wally and that was an amazing wedding because everything they wanted for it was opposite! Church vs. Beach, Everyone vs. Close family and friends, Chocolate vs. Vanilla, Roses vs. tulips, the only thing they could agree with was the wedding theme! Green and Orange."

"Does anyone else get married?"

I rubbed the back of my neck "Listen kid, I can't tell you! It could ruin it all!" I said through grit teeth. He looked up innocently "I won't tell a soul." He wrote an 'X' where his heart is with his finger.

"Okay well Abby and Hoagie get married, that was really sweet! It was in a place that looked just like Paris but it was in America, they combined their cultures. Cree was the MOH Nigel and Wally were the 2 best men and Kuki was at the priests side, saying the words along with him." I finished "Any questions?"

Harvey nodded thoughtfully "What's uh M- O- H?" Huh? Oh He means "Maid of Honor!" I giggled.

"Do- do you marry anyone?" he asked looking at his feet. "I- I can't answer that, I'm sorry." I muttered.

I looked at Harvey "I'm sor-" I didn't finish, he looked too deep in thought.

_**Harvey's Point of View**_

Why can't she answer that? Who is it? Does she just not want me to feel bad? I suppose that's nice of her, not wanting me to feel I donno, tortured!

But still. "Is there anything else you want to know?" she asked me with a sad look on her face.

"Only one, when are you leaving?" I asked a lump beginning to form in my throat.

_**Kai's POV**_

I widened my eyes "I uh I don't know!" I answered shakily.

The only thing I'm think of one when I'm going to leave is soon, defiantly soon.

_**Harvey's POV**_

Or maybe she doesn't want to tell me who she married because she's married to…me.

_Okay now anyone out there! Tell me should Harvey get married to Kai in the future? I donno about it so can SOMEONE PLEASE tell me what you think? Please?_

_I'm sorry for not writing about this for more than a month! X( This kitty sucks, I'm sorry!_

_Kit Kat , laters and OVER AND OUT!_


End file.
